


Breath of Fresh Air

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: The Photographer and The Shield [1]
Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Body Image, Drabble Request, Friends to Lovers, GladPro - Freeform, Glompto - Freeform, IgNoct, M/M, Medical issues, ProGlad - Freeform, Slow Burn, Weight Issues, drabble request from tumblr, fitness, hypothyroidism, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: 7. "I almost lost you." -- Glompto/PromptioConsider this AU concept: Healthy weight-loss story, no body shaming; body positivity. Prompto, seeking to lose weight to boost his self-esteem and improve his health, asks the Prince’s Shield, Gladiolus, to be his personal trainer. They stay fit and healthy together. Despite both of them being friends with Noctis, they haven’t met each other until this scenario.I've decided to expand on this AU and it'll focus on Glompto. It'll be a series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so pleased to receive requests in my ask box still! I have no expiration dates on these prompts, memes, questionnaires, or things that I reblog. Just link me or guide me to where they might be, they’re buried somewhere. I just like making people happy, okay? There are pros and cons, some days I prefer the flexibility of prompts, other days I just want requests to be creative and specific so I don’t have to think too hard lol Listen, I need Glompto/Promptio. If the game won’t give me the interactions I crave, I will take matters into my own hands and present you AUs and fics set post-game. Oh, @letshareapapou contributed to this in many ways.

 

##  [Send me a number and a pairing and I’ll write you a drabble](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/143345426818/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

-

**7\. “I almost lost you.” — Glompto or Promptio**

-

 

Prompto Argentum found it difficult to breathe. He couldn’t figure out if it was the change of elevation or the climate was foreign to him. He was used to the tropic islands where he had spent his internship documenting natural phenomena. After enduring a sixteen hours in flight, he had enough.

The young photographer had to stretch his legs. Thick sausages encased in wrapping would be how he described his current situation. It was a tight squeeze and the person in front of him had their seat arched as far it could go. Considering Prompto’s large girth, it didn’t make his situation any better. Claustrophobia was settling in and punched him in the gut, figuratively and literally as the tray was stabbing him.

“Excuse me, I’d like to get by you.” He asked the passenger next to him, a old man who hadn’t so much said a word to the photographer, but drew his legs in. “Thanks.”

Prompto had to get air, so to speak, Lucis was the next destination but he was going to lose his mind if he sat still any longer. As he stretched his legs, he felt his chest expand, allowing him to breathe. It was a terrible idea to don the abdominal belt for this trip. He definitely adjusted it several sizes too tight. It was a bad decision on his part to have skipped breakfast and eat only cottage cheese and crackers with a side of diet pills before boarding.

The blond gripped the backs of the airline seats as he guided himself to the lavatories. He had to rectify his mistake. It wasn’t until towards the end that a massive and brawny man in a gray hoodie and a baseball cap stood in the middle of the aisle, tending to a suitcase in the storage bin. He didn’t seem to take notice of the blond.

“Uh, sir,” Prompto gripped hard around one of the bars, trying to rein control of his breathing. “Can I get through?” Beads of sweat were gathering on his brow as he leaned on the back of a chair, clutching his abdomen.

The muscular man gave him a hard look before shrugging, shoving the luggage back and stepped to the side.

Just what was his problem?

“Thanks…” The large blond trudged onward. Any hope he had to getting to the lavatories were crushed. They were occupied and he was losing air fast.

Prompto heaved a bit as he planted his fingers against the wall, curling them iin the hard plastic. Were the walls closing in? He blinked hard, black spots popping behind his eyelids. Were they too high? He didn’t know.

“Hey blondie, use the restroom or move so I can.” The voice sounded distant and like it came from underwater.

Prompto gasped, asphyxiated, “S-sorry.” He inhaled, feeling like a balloon had inflated in his chest, red-hot pain stabbed through him. The world turned and he was halfway to the ground before he realized he was down. Suddenly something warm was behind him, holding him. Consciousness was slipping from reach.

“—ou ok-y? Hey, -ondie. Hey! —us some space!”

He blinked slowly, feeling heavy, as he was laid out. His vision was back around the edges, it hurt. He barely felt pressure on his lips, again and again. It made it worse. He turned away with the little strength he had left. Fingers burned on his skin. I need to breathe, he wanted to say. Nothing happened. Prompto rolled on his back, eyes drifted lethargically before closing.

I’m going to die. Help me.

Then the weight lifted. He gasped again. The world unfurling, black receded into a blinding white. But he had air. Prompto inhaled.

The blond’s eyelids fluttered open. He wheezed from the lack of air and from sucking it in all at once. A wool blanket was draped over him. His head rolled lazily, absorbing his surroundings. The room spun, fuzzy to his eyes before the images came a little clearer. His glasses were missing. How long was he out?

“Where… where am I?”

“We’re still on the plane.” A deep, detached voice answered at the blond’s left. “First class.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, pointing a finger. It was the man from earlier sans the hoodie. “You!” The man crossed his tattooed arms, wings of an angel, over his chest. A thug, Prompto deducted then his eyes fell to his hand, an IV was attached to it. Fuck. He hated needles. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to not envision it digging deeper into his vein. “Um… Can you hurry and take this out, please?”

“Is that how you say thank you from where you’re from?” The burly man took Prompto’s hand. “Hold on.” After dislodging the needle, he took a piece of gauze and pressed firmly against the wound.

Prompto squeezed his hand. What if the bleeding doesn’t stop?“ He bemoaned.

“Don’t be a baby.” The man scolded before letting go. “You can open your eyes now.”

Prompto reluctantly obeyed, finding a pea-sized band-aid on his hand. He exhaled as he gripped the arms of his seat. “Thanks. This isn’t my cabin so I should—”

The man put a hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t get up. Had to make some emergency tailoring back there.”

Prompto’s face grew hot as he lifted the blanket. He could kiss his only button-up shirt goodbye the moment his protruding stomach greeted him. The buttons and belt were missing. He dropped the blanket.

“I-it’s f-fine…” Prompto announced shakily. It’s not like this was my only best shirt or anything. He swallowed, “I have more clothes in my luggage.”

“Since you’re up,” the man leaned in close, the sudden proximity made the photographer retreat. “We need to have a talk, Prompto.”

Prompto peeked at the man from beneath his cover. “How did you know my name?”

The man sighed, standing upright. “You weren’t in the mood for talking when I was trying to save your life. I had to dig for answers in your bag.”

The blond chuckled nervously. Why was his savior so rude? It must’ve sucked to be an everyday hero for him. “Kinda left me at a disadvantage for introductions, huh?”

“I’m Gladiolus. Gladiolus Amicitia.” He reached into a bag and pulled out a thick strip of fabric. “And because of this,” It was crudely desecrated, the hooks remained but the entire thing deemed unwearable. The two men knew what it was. “I almost lost you.”

Prompto attempted to retrieve it, only for Gladiolus to yank it away from him. “It’s not a corset! It’s an abdominal belt!”

“You came on the plane on an empty stomach, pumped it with diet pills, and to add insult to injury, tied it with a corset.” Gladiolus shook his head in dismay. “If you wanted to lose weight, this isn’t the way to go, blondie.”

“Look…” Prompto glared at his thuggish savior. “I appreciate you saving my life, but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what I can or can’t do.”

Weight loss had been a sensitive subject for as long as he could remember. He endured chasing one promising fad diet after another with no avail and trying to avoid going under the knife. Surgery was reserved for when he hit rock bottom. Nothing worked. It was impossible.

“You get this advice on the house. Get rid of the corset. Here, I’ll do you a solid and throw it away for you.”

“Not that I could wear it anyway…” the blond mumbled. Gladiolus is fortunate that Prompto didn’t plan on suing or asking for compensation for the abdominal belt. Seeing that the thug was still there, Prompto rolled his eyes. “What? Got more advice I don’t need? I’m fine.”

“Your condition’s stabilized for now. But as soon as we land, we have to get you checked out at a hospital. Your temperature was off.”

“ _We?_ There’s no we.”

“I’m a medical professional and you’re my patient. I can exercise that right. Of course, there’s a we.”


End file.
